


Even Angels Fall

by danrdarrenc



Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [10]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: Katie gives Reid some advice about love. One-shot, inspired by the song "Even Angels Fall" by Jessica Riddle.
Relationships: Reid Oliver & Katie Peretti, Reid Oliver/Luke Snyder
Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959493
Kudos: 1





	Even Angels Fall

Reid Oliver was sitting on the couch in the apartment he shared with Katie Snyder. He was drinking a beer and watching TV. He had just had a fight with his boyfriend Luke Snyder and he didn't like it. It left him feeling angry and moody, and he was snapping at people more than usual. Three times he had picked up his cell phone to call Luke and three times he had put it down without dialing the number. It was, after all, Luke's fault and Luke's duty to call him to apologize.

Reid sighed. He hated feeling like this, hated caring about someone so much, hated feeling so awful when things weren't right in their relationship. It was a new sensation and he wasn't sure he liked it. It was a wonderful when things were on track and good with Luke – not that he would _ever_ admit to anyone but himself that he enjoyed being in love – but when things were bad and they were losing their way, he wanted to shut off his emotions the way he used to so he didn't have to feel like he was jumping out of his skin.

As he glared at the TV lost in his thoughts, Katie opened the door to the apartment.

"Hi, Reid," she said cheerfully.

"Hi," Reid grunted.

"What's wrong with you? You're even grumpier than usual," Katie said, putting down her keys and her purse.

"Luke and I had a fight," Reid admitted, taking a sip of his beer. Oddly, Katie smiled. "Why are you smiling?" Reid barked.

"Because you had your first real fight as a couple. And you feel awful about it," Katie said, sitting down on the couch next to the doctor.

"That makes you happy?" Reid asked, annoyed.

"Yes. Yes, it does. Because it means that you really love Luke and you don't like being angry with him." Reid glared at Katie, but she only smiled more widely.

"What?" Reid snarled.

"Oh, Reid, don't you see. When you first came to Oakdale you were rude and you were mean. And then you fell for Luke. You found in him something that you hadn't had in a long time – hope for something more than just a job and a renewed faith in people. But Luke was still with Noah at that point and you found how fast he could take away all those newfound feelings. As you stayed here longer and worked with Luke you started to believe in love and, despite all your defenses, you truly and completely lost your heart to him. The deeper you fell you started to not know who you were anymore. Luke did that to you because you opened your heart to him. And because you opened your heart to him, you hurt so much when things aren't right between you."

"Well, then, I'll just stop being in love," Reid said, taking another sip of his beer.

Katie grabbed the bottle out of his hand and put it down on the table. "Oh, don't be like that, Reid. Love is a wonderful thing and you know that. I'm not saying that it's a fairy-tale, Reid, because it's not. One day things can be great between the two of you and the next things can completely fall apart. But take it from me, that's the way it's supposed to be."

"Really?" Reid asked, skeptically.

"Of course! How would love be so wonderful if there were times when it wasn't? The laughing and the crying, it's all a part of the ride. Open your eyes, Reid, now that you're on this rollercoaster, you can't get off. And I don't think you want to," Katie said, wisely.

"No, maybe not," Reid confessed with a slight smile which Katie returned with an even wider one.

"Give it time, Reid. You and Luke are too good together and too in love to stay angry with each other for long. I guarantee you in couple of hours things will be back on track," Katie said, standing up and patting Reid on the leg as the doorbell rang.

Reid got up to open the door and Luke walked into the apartment.

"Hi, Katie," Luke said.

"Hi, Luke," Katie said. "I'll leave you alone." Reid and Luke both knew she would be listening.

"I'm sorry, Reid," Luke said as soon as Katie was out of the room, eavesdropping. "It was stupid of me to get angry like that because you didn't want to Snyder pond."

"I'm sorry, too, Luke. I should have gone with you. You wanted me there. I was selfish," Reid said, bruising his own ego by putting aside his pride but he knew it was worth it.

"Thank you for saying that, Reid," Luke said, smiling and kissing Reid. "Are we good now?" Reid nodded.

"Good," Luke beamed. "Do you want to go get dinner?"

"Definitely," Reid said, also smiling.

"Sorry, I just need to get a bottle for Jacob," Katie said, smiling innocently as if they didn't know she had listening.

Luke chuckled.

"You think you're so wise, don't you?" Reid asked, smirking.

"Yes, I do. Thank you," Katie said, prancing away to give Jacob his milk as Reid followed Luke out the door.


End file.
